Bushy Fandango
Bushy Fandango is an adventurer-explorer and the shop-keeping owner of the Bizarre Bazaar on Main Street. Bushy regularly hosts the "Real Life" segment of the Moshi Monsters Magazine, demonstrating her enthusiasm to learn about outstanding and abnormal real life things. When Bushy is not working at the Bizarre Bazaar, she is an adventurer and scientist. Bushy is shown to be a keen explorer and brings items back from her exploring to sell in her shop. The items she brings back are often very strange such as the Shark Bowl, Cuddly Humans, and Wall Bats, showing again that Bushy has a passion for abnormal things. In the comic "Beneath the Ice-cano!" Bushy adventures to the Ice-cano of Yappalatia with two Musky Huskies in the hopes of finding the Abominable Furi (this is presumably the first time due to the Moshipedia entry claiming that they occasionally meet). Her huskies can communicate to her and contradict what she says. She is presented as determined and excited during the mission but shows fear upon meeting the Abominable Furi. The Furi gives her tickets to his waterpark and the comic ends with Bushy and her huskies enjoying the waterpark. Biography Character Encyclopedia Main Looking for some Wall Bats for your crib? Or a bottle of Garbage Day Perfume for your latest monstery crush? Then come on down to Bushy Fandango's Bizarre Bazaar. This eccentric, adventure-seeking monster runs an Aladdin's cave of a shop, full of wonderful treasures from her travels to faraway lands. Holiday heaven Forget roasting your fur on Bleurgh Beach! Bushy's favourite holiday destination is up in the freezing Yappalation Mountains. Journey to the back of beyond Bushy has a monstrous thirst of exploration. When she is not working in her gloopendous shop, she grabs a rucksack, fills it with Chocolate Coated Broccoli, prepares her trusty team of White Fang puppies and sets out on an adventure. Data file Location: Bizarre Bazaar, Main Street Job: Owner of Bizarre Bazaar Likes: Mountain trekking, treasure hunting Notes *Bushy keeps her blue fur-do bushy to match her name. *Splat-tastic! Watch out for this anti-theft device if you try to steal something from Bushy's shop! Moshipedia Bushy Fandango vacations in the sub-zero temperatures of the Yappalation Mountains. Guided by her team of trusty Musky Husky puppies, she explores the snowy wilds, occasionally encountering an Abominable Furi and bringing treasures back to the Bizarre Bazaar. Design Bushy is a sky-blue monster with fuzzy fur. She has elf-like ears and a pencil behind her ear. In addition to this, she wears a laboratory coat and glasses similar to those of Waldo's. Within other media her lips are much more defined. Timeline Gallery BushyFandango1.png BushyFandango4.png BushyFandango2.png BB 5.png|Exclusive Mega Bloks figure TC Bushy Fandango series 1.png|Series 1 Moshlings Theme Park Bushy.png|Moshlings Theme Park RIY-PSA p6.png RIY-PSA p46.png RIY-PSA Bushy.png BB 1.png|Bushy on a puzzle on The Daily Growl Bushy_Fandango_Bowler_Balls_puzzle.jpg|Bowler Balls puzzle on The Daily Growl Bushy_Fandango_Brain_Buster.jpg|Her Brain Buster on The Daily Growl Bushy fandango twilight.png|Twilight art Top trump orange Bushy Fandango.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Background Character Turnarounds.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Shopkeepers